


A New Year and a Better Us

by Vexed_Wench



Series: fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Holidays, Moving In Together, New Year's Eve, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Agnes reflects on the changes they made recently.
Relationships: Hazel/Agnes Rofa
Series: fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	A New Year and a Better Us

It was almost New year's Day. It was a bigger deal than all of the New Year's days she had ever celebrated before. This new year this one had more changes than all her previous ones combined.

She never would have thought she would be brave enough to throw caution to the wind and change everything at once. She had always made grand plans to open a shop out of the city but deep inside she thought she would stay at Griddys until she died. There were perks to being there. She loved her alone time in the morning when she mixed and then fried off the morning donuts. It was the most peaceful part of her day. She liked to be alone with her thoughts and brainstorm all the new flavors she wanted to try. 

All the quiet mornings she spent daydreaming about her future none of them came close to what she finally found when Hazel walked into her life. 

Agnes still couldn't believe such a sweet man had led such a violent past. She had enough first-hand contact with the crazies from his old job to know he was lugging around even more than he let on.

He was the same man that would sit on the back porch every morning to enjoy the quiet before they headed off to work for the day. He was always excited when he spotted a new bird and she could tell him about it. She definitely didn't have the life she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. The one she had now was much better.

This would be their first full year together. No crazy ex-partners, no crazy old souls in young kids' bodies hell-bent on revenge, and best of all no contract killers.

This year would set the tone for the rest of their lives and she only had to come up with the perfect plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandom Battle at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) on Dw.  
> And the prompt resolution at [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**


End file.
